


Masks

by Missy



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Buried Feelings, F/F, Hidden Depths, Masks, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 04:29:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11615895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: She wears masks.





	Masks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kadma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kadma/gifts).



She wears masks. 

Masks to puzzle her opponents. Masks to amuse herself. Masks to protect her true aims. They see her face often enough, but the truth – the barest of bones? Well, those are secrets she keeps pressed close to her breast. Very few people get to see up close the truth of the matter, to see the softness hidden there beneath a crust of ice.

Bayley knows how to worm underneath them, free of guile and free of any sort of fear. With a smile, a look or a touch. 

Or a kiss, if the mood is just right.


End file.
